


There's Always More

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal AU, Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, based on tumblr user art ngl, cute dog stuff, dog nagito komaeda, i love their work, nagito is a service dog to ease animals, wolf hajime hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime has lost the joy he used to have after being captured and forced into an enclosure for research. Luckily, his solitude is interrupted by a strange looking wolf named Nagito.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	There's Always More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeerus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thedeerus).
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa Animal AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539488) by thedeerus. 



> So, in zoo's, sometimes cheetahs are given dog friends to help ease their anxieties and such. 
> 
> That's pretty much Nagito's job, except with the wolves.

Hajime could hear the metal slate being pushed aside from twenty feet away. His ears batted at the clang and splat that followed as the handler threw in a slab of meat. He continued to rest, not bothering to open his eyes. The meat would be there when he was up and about. It wasn’t like the hunts he would be on before his capture, the ones that plagued his dreams. It wasn’t the same feeling of wing blowing through his hair or his claws digging into the earth before taking off, but it was nice to entertain his fantasies of the way things used to be. 

Hajime sighed as he nuzzled his head against the rough ground. He opened his eye to stare at the ceiling, the other pressed well against the floor. The fluorescent light glared down at him. It didn’t compare to the sun he used to sunbathe under, the one that would light up the entire forest by daybreak. 

He closed his eyes and focussed on sleeping. The faint sound of the fake creek bubbling filled his eyes, as did the speaker playing forest sounds that repeated every four minutes. It wasn’t how his home sounded, but after being here for more nights than he could keep track of, he was getting used to it. Then there was the sound of panting, which- 

Hajime jumped up, rolling off his side. In front of him, somehow without making a sound before, was a smaller wolf. He was... very fluffy. Like a sheep. He was smaller than Hajime, and his ears were round and looked a little too large for his head. His curled tail began to wag. Hajime knew his habitat like the back of his hand. There was no way this wolf was hiding out somewhere for so long. He hadn’t even smelled him before on any of the trees or hiding holes. 

“Hi,” The wolf barked, bowing with his front legs. Hajime watched as the little wolf bounced once or twice, as if insisting that he follow suit. 

“Did you get captured?” As the wolf moved, Hajime spotted a stripe of green on his neck with a silver bell. How had he not heard him?

“Captured..?” The wolf stood and tilted his head. “I’m Nagito.” 

Hajime’s ears batted down against his skull as he stared the wolf down. Nagito didn’t seem to be bothered, his grey eyes meeting Hajime’s without wincing. His tail slowed until it wasn’t wagging anymore, but his starry eyed expression remained. It made Hajime feel a little embarrassed, which led him to breaking eye contact with a huff. 

“Hajime.” He retreated a few steps before laying down once more. Nagito was too small and... soft looking to be a threat. 

“Hajime?” Nagito called, yipping as he walked over to the meat on the ground. “Can I have some?”

“You can have all of it,” Hajime grumbled, settling his head between his front paws. He cracked an eye open to see Nagito digging into it with great difficulty. His soft paws weren’t great at holding the meat down as his teeth ripped at it. After a minute of difficulty, the metal slate opened and a bowl was pushed out. Nagito’s ears poked up and he scampered to the dish, digging into whatever was provided. 

What a pathetic wolf. 

Hajime huffed and went back to his nap. However, it wasn’t long before he felt something tapping his tail. “What?” 

“I finished eating.”

“That’s neat.” 

Nagito hummed, sitting down beside him. “Let’s play a game.” 

“No.” 

Nagito’s head tilted. “But you’ve been laying around all day, Hajime.” 

“You haven’t even been here the majority of the day,” Hajime protested, “so you are assuming that.” 

Nagito didn’t say anymore, so Hajime decided to ignore him. If he moved to relax elsewhere, the little pup would only follow him around anyways from the looks of it. He dreaded waking up to see Nagito staring him down, ready to tackle him awake after his nap to drag him to a play fight. It shouldn’t take too many days until Nagito realised they were stuck and there was all the time in the world to do anything of that sort. There was no rush. No thrill. 

Hajime yelped in pain as something clamped down on his tail. It disappeared in the next second, but Hajime was quick to turn and watch Nagito drop his tail from his mouth. His white tail swished before Nagito took off into the dense forest side of the enclosure.

Hajime felt a growl bubble in his throat. The anger filled his mind at the audacity of the white wolf and he hightailed it to the trees in search of his companion. It didn’t take him long to spot the wolf darting toward the creek. He didn’t know the habitat like Hajime. He didn’t have any hiding places to fall back on if he slowed down. That, and the fact he stuck out like a sore thumb, would make his hunt much easier. 

Hajime bounded after him, grimacing when his feet touched the cool water to catch up with Nagito on the other side. Nagito whined as he tried to climb over a small ledge, but only fell back on the ground after all his efforts. He looked behind him to see Hajime slowed, but still stalked forward. By the way Nagito’s back hunched and he pressed himself against the rock wall, he knew he was trapped. 

“Looks like you got me,” Nagito mumbled when Hajime stepped closer, chest huffed out to intimidate the small wolf further. He was about to lean down and nip him back, a clear warning to stop testing him, but he didn’t get the chance. 

Nagito leaned forward and licked the corner of his mouth, then his neck apologetically. Hajime stumbled a step, eyes wide at the sudden submissive act. Nagito cut his loses pretty quickly, it seemed, being shameless to admit he shouldn’t have upset the leader of the two of them. The sudden change gave Hajime whiplash as he fumbled to come up with a response. 

“You really are fast,” Nagito complimented. He pulled away and walked around Hajime to sit down beside the creek. His grey eyes dazzled like stars with the crystal waters reflecting in them. Hajime stared wearily at the white wolf. “I guess I need to look around more before we play again. I won’t let you win so easily this next time!”

“You... are weird.” Hajime wasn’t sure what else to say. His cheek still burned from where Nagito licked him, but it wasn’t an awful sensation. This whole situation was confusing, but he couldn’t deny that the feeling of his heart beating heavy in his chest felt nice. He hadn’t run like that since before being captured and thrown into the enclosure. “Nagito?”

The wolf perked up. “Yes, Hajime?” 

“What... are you doing here?” He glanced to the water. “There hasn’t been anyone else here besides the humans and... you look weird for a wolf. I’ve never seen one with... well, one that is so white.” 

Nagito’s tail twitched. “It’s because I’m not a wolf, I’m a dog. I am here because I was trained by my master to.” 

“To.. be here?” Hajime tilted his head. 

“To go to the enclosures and play,” Nagito replied with a nod, “but my old friend left, so now I’m here!” 

Hajime didn’t really understand, but he nodded like he did. Nagito seemed to accept the answer. He stretched his legs, shaking off the droplets of water still clinging to the fur by his feet. 

“I think I want to take a nap now.” Nagito paced in a circle for a handful of seconds before laying down. “Running on a full tummy isn’t fun. We can sleep before the next round.” 

Hajime frowned as the dog curled into himself, nuzzling up against his own warm coat. Hajime reluctantly followed suit, laying down beside him. He lowered his head to rest his jaw down, but Nagito squirmed toward him, causing his head to end up resting on top of Nagito’s back. 

Nagito hummed, pressing back against him. “Night!”

“... Yeah.” Hajime buried his face in the thick fur and closed his eyes, pleased that the other was finally allowing him a nap. 

Days came and went, as did nights. He expected them to be more or less the same as the nights before, but with the newest addition to his small world, it was easier to get through. He’d wake up early, just before the lights would turn on, then proceed to nudge his friend until he got up or would gently bite his neck strip and drag him out of their little cave. Hajime could understand why Nagito wasn’t an early riser. He had to force himself to be up and about most mornings instead of cuddling closer to Nagito. He felt like Hajime imagined clouds would feel. 

More often than not, Nagito would allow himself to be dragged until Hajime began to drag him through the cool water of the creek. It always had him wide awake in seconds, trembling and whining until Hajime nuzzled back up to him, licking some of the water droplets from his fur. It was much like this morning. Nagito shook off the water from his fur before bounding after Hajime who was making his way back to the little clearing.

“Why do we have to get up so early?” Nagito complained, brushing up against the other to try and get any warmth from him. 

“We get up this early every morning,” Hajime replied, glancing down at the dog.

“But why? Nothing happens and now I’m cold.” Nagito’s ears poked to the sides of his head. 

Hajime spotted the parting in the trees leading to the open area. “Before daybreak, my pack would gather together. Some of us were spacey, some of us returned late. It was a way to show we all were still okay.”

When they reached the field, Hajime sat down in his usual spot. Nagito curled up quickly, nuzzling his head into the thick fur on Hajime’s chest. He was trembling a little, but it always would fade in a minute or two. He leaned into the others attempts for warmth as the lights flickered on and stained his eyes white for a brief period of time before he was used to the brightness. 

His whole pack was here, safe and sound. Just the two of them. 

He huffed through his nose in relief, bowing his head to begin tending to Nagito, when a high pitched noise filled the room. He tensed as Nagito jolted, ears perked up and tail thumping against his leg. Hajime looked around to spot the noise’s origin when he spotted a small door beside the meal slot that was open.

Nagito stood up and began to trot over to the hole. 

“Wait!” Hajime barked as he stared at the gap curiously. It had been the one he was pushed through to end up here. Everything before that was white rooms filled with humans and pointy objects and beeping devices. “Nagito, wait!”

“I’m being called!” Nagito replied as he jumped over a small rock. “My master needs me now.”

“Hold on a-” Hajime raced over and snagged Nagito’s collar feet before the ominous door. He glared at the darkness within before dragging Nagito back a few more feet. “Don’t go through there.”

“Hajime, I have to go.” Nagito squirmed a little to look up at Hajime. “I’ll be back when my master says so. Promise!”

That’s one hell of a promise. “No, you need to stay here. You don’t know what is waiting out there.”

Nagito struggled a little more, the bell on his neck jingling loudly in Hajime’s ears. He grimaced, but didn’t let go. His jaw tightened on the material gnashed between his teeth as the high pitched noise returned. 

The door closed after a minute, and it was only then that Hajime released the dog. Nagito scampered to the door and pressed a paw against it, head tilting curiously. Hajime stayed close behind, wearily eyeing the blocked passage, ready to snag Nagito and bolt at any sudden movement. 

“Why would you do that?” Nagito pawed the door.

“You aren’t going through there. It’s dangerous, and I bet I wouldn’t be able to follow.” Hajime waited until Nagito headed back to their nap space in the field, head bowed down. 

“My master won’t be happy I didn’t follow orders…” Nagito settled on the ground, flopping to his side. Hajime stared at his dejected companion and felt an inkling of guilt seep into his system before he brushed it off. He laid beside Nagito and began to clean the rest of the water off him, being sure to treat him with extra care as an apology. 

Despite how much he hated Nagito’s energy in the beginning, he didn’t want another day to pass brooding alone. He liked running and fighting Nagito, even if he had to play nicer since Nagito was so much smaller and weaker. He enjoyed tearing up some meat and dropping it into Nagito’s bowl over small brown and red pellets. With Nagito, he could fall asleep immediately. He liked Nagito.

He didn’t want to wake up another day without his pack, no matter how small it was. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to have a bond in such a cursed, restricting place. He was going to cling to this hope of normalcy. 

“Hajime?” Nagito lifted his head upon feeling the wolf rest his head along Nagito’s ribs. He glanced over to meet the others eyes. “Your pack before… was it big?”

“Yes, it was big. There was so many of us, it was hard to keep track of us all.”

“Was it like this? Did you do this with them? Was your pack so...” Nagito wondered. “Like us?”

Hajime paused and then buried his head into the fluff in front of him. “... Not quite.”

“In a bad way?”

“No.” Hajime gave him a tentative lick. “I like our pack all the same.”

Nagito’s tail wagged a little as the dog laid his head back down. “I like our pack too. I guess I hope… I can stay here a while longer.”

Hajime nodded. He would do anything to keep him away from the door and the tolling sound of despair echoing through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1AM instead of sleeping. I haven't written animal stuff like this before, but I saw the art of a tumblr user and Needed To Write. I'm nervous to show them myself since it's not great writing, but Hey! If you are reading this 'thedeerus' on tumblr, I fuckin LOVE your art, the style is so fricken beautiful and your color choices are extraordinary. I wanted to make a fic of your work so badly, you have no idea. I might do one for your heathers AU with komahina if you don't mind. I'd probably be better at it than writing animals, lol. Either way, GREAT CONTENT, YOUR ART IS SO PRETTY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK OK THANK


End file.
